The interdisciplinary nature of the field of cancer prevention requires a broad spectrum of research skills. In the past 4 years, we have successfully implemented an R25T interdisciplinary training program with emphasis on the interrelationships of human nutrition, exercise, genetics and metabolic pathways in cancer susceptibility and prevention. The objectives of this training program are: (1) To continue to develop and implement a new curriculum and associated new courses to provide trans-disciplinary training in a secondary area to pre- and post-doctoral fellows in Epidemiology, Nutrition, Genetics and Molecular and Cellular Biology, and (2) To provide extensive research experience in the conduct of multidisciplinary cancer prevention research, with emphasis on human nutrition, genetics and metabolic pathways. We propose to train 5 pre- and 3 post-doctoral fellows. Formal coursework and degrees will be given by four participating programs of the University of Washington: Epidemiology, Nutritional Sciences, Public Health Genetics and Molecular and Cellular Biology. Each trainee will complete a new curriculum developed by this R25T in a secondary area outside his/her PhD area. This curriculum is based on existing courses plus 4 new courses developed by this R25T to fill gaps in trans-disciplinary training. Trainees will gain experience in cancer prevention research within three units of the Fred Hutchinson Cancer Research Center: Cancer Prevention, Epidemiology, and Human Biology. Each fellow will have at least two research mentors from different disciplines. An Advisory Committee composed of leaders of the participating programs will select trainees, monitor their progress and advise the Program Director. Trainees who complete this program will have the didactic and research experience to allow them to be knowledgeable investigators on multidisciplinary cancer prevention research projects.